


Make Amends

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, but its a throw away comment and not expanded upon, there is hinted at minor and vague U! patton and virgil, though it is not explicitly said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: What kind of aspect of romance would Roman be to not support his brother, his partner on the stage, and his best friend? Of course they like each other. It would be so wrong to stand against them. They deserve happiness as much as any other no matter what some might say.Whenever he saw them together in any configuration they were happy, trading small smiles and little hand touches. He feels dumb he didn’t notice before, but he never even thought to ask, and no one would have thought to tell him either.There’s a decision to be made, and Roman would be damned if he made the wrong one again.So Roman runs.--In light of Logan’s new relationship reveal with the ‘dark sides’, Roman is thinking about his role as a side, and as a best friend.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Kudos: 99





	Make Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Written before SVS Redux.
> 
> Warnings: Slight Roman angsty thoughts, overall ends good, a single innuendo at the end, I guess? Slight unsympathetic Patton/Virgil, but only mentioned.

Roman is thinking. Pondering, speculating, deliberating, certainly not brooding. But definitely wondering, as one’s mind is oft to do. He’s pacing in the Imagination. The landscape shifts for him as he walks in one endlessly long line. Sometimes its a winding path covered in leaves through a forest, other times is field of tall grass that brushes up against his legs, and then it’s a beach with untouched sand that he can put the first foot prints on.

Right now it’s a long corridor in the castle, the Imagination moving him there for the sake of ease instead of creating an entirely new place for him to pace. The grey stone is lit up by torches attached to the walls. Normally, there is a red rug covering the floors, but the Imagination must know him well enough, and removes the carpet where he steps so he can hear the steady _clack, clack, clack_ of his heels on stone.

With a dramatic sigh Roman finds himself in a portrait room, multiple corridors lead in and out of the room and there are plush red benches lining the room underneath painting lining the walls. Instead of falling onto one of the benches with his hand to his forehead like a love sick maiden, he stands with his hands behind his back, and stares at the paintings that loom over him.

The first is one of himself in his regal garb. More golden. More gold than he cares for in actuality, but apparently it makes him look fancy and that is the whole point of the painting. His shield is by his feet, propped up against his leg, and his sword is in hand. There’s a crown of gold and ruby on his head. It’s rather heavy sometimes.

Roman takes a few steps to the side, and stares up at another painting.

It’s of the others, a set of three smaller paintings than his own (it is his castle so who can blame him). Patton is in bright blues looking mildly off put, Virgil in knightly polished armor looking angry, and Logan in scholarly dark blues looking like he’s just finished crying with eyes rimmed red. Roman tilts his head to the side, and lets out a long sigh.

A few more steps and he lands in front of two more paintings. His brother in his own royal outfit, a few more eyes than strictly necessary dotting the fabric, looking threatening, and Deceit, in something dashing yellow, with his eyes down. Roman lets out another sigh and moves on.

The next painting he comes to makes him clench his hands tight and wonder _what happened?_ It’s a picture of him and Remus, swords crossed together, both regal with practiced smiles on their faces. Or, that’s what it should be. But Roman’s face is passive, and Remus isn’t looking at him. There’s a matching painting in Remus’s castle. They used to be close and Roman isn’t sure what caused them to drift so far apart.

Many things really, and none of them nice.

Roman takes a deep breath and dabs at his eye, no wanting to cry cause he just did his eyeliner and he doesn’t want to ruin it. He fans his face as best he can and his mind goes to the past few days.

He knows what the others think. Patton surely had been disappointed and angry. Vigil had been extremely callous and cold. Roman hadn’t done anything. He stood and watched as Logan held Remus’s and Deceit’s hands and sank down with angry tears in his eyes. Deceit looked resigned and Remus looked livid, but Roman can’t get the look in Logan’s face out of his mind.

He was so _sad._

He’s not sure how long their relationship has been going on, but certainly long enough for Logan to have that kind of reaction, to have that kind of connection. And it’s not that he and Logan have that kind of relationship, but weren’t they close? Roman can’t help but wonder as he goes back to staring at Logan’s painting with eyes drawn red. What did he do?

What was it that made it seem like he wouldn’t be okay with it? And isn’t that answer so obvious Roman can’t breathe for a moment. All the soft sneers he gave his brother, all the villain-be-gone speeches he gave Deceit. All the _tasteless robot jokes_ he threw at Logan. The silent and sometimes verbal consensus he had with both Patton and Virgil about them all. It doesn’t matter if he didn’t really mean it. The damage is done.

Screw the eyeliner.

Roman lets himself cry but still fans his face to calm himself. He feels it deep inside him. His whole purpose is to help people achieve their dreams, their hopes, their romances. And he spent too long not helping Logan’s with his.

Is this really all worth loosing the good times he’s had with Logan? They have their differences but they work so well together. Every script, every challenge, they’ve managed to concur together. They build each other up almost as well as they bring each other down.

Even his times on stage with Deceit truly being able to direct proper. The already strained relationship with his brother. Is it worth it to keep pretending to be against it? Is it worth staying silent any longer?

Roman huffs something dramatic, and pulls Logan’s painting from it’s spot near Patton and Virgil. Carefully he waves his hand and Deceit’s and Remus’s paintings move to make space. Roman angles Logan’s painting just right between them. The reaction is instant. All three painted faces begin to smile, if only just a little.

What kind of aspect of romance would Roman be to not support his brother, his partner on the stage, and his best friend? Of _course_ they like each other. It would be so _wrong_ to stand against them. They deserve happiness as much as any other no matter what some might say.

Roman clenches and unclenches his hands. Whenever he saw them together in any configuration they were happy, trading small smiles and little hand touches. He feels dumb he didn’t notice before, but he never even thought to ask, and no one would have thought to tell him either.

There’s a resolve building in him looking at three of their paintings. There’s a decision to be made, and Roman would be damned if he made the wrong one again.

So Roman runs. 

Sometimes it’s annoying how well the Imagination knows him, as instead of skipping his steps to bring him right to the edge of his side of the Imagination, it remains long, letting him sprint the entire length of the castle. If he wants to do this, he’s going to put in the effort, and really, Roman wants to.

So he runs, his feet making frantic _clack, clack, clack_ on the concrete beneath his feet. The sun nearly blinds him as he pushes the large doors to the castle open wide. He swipes at his face but has no time to slow down. He continues until his lungs are screaming for air and then he’s at the border.

It’s nothing fantastic. No wall or guard. But looking closely, it’s easy to make out the opaque dark force field along the edge of lush green grass, with dying yellow on the other side. Roman is breathing hard as he reaches a hand up to touch the field. It swirls under his fingers. Should he wish to he can cross over. It would try to keep him out. It would keep Patton out.

“I’m here to make amends,” He tells the shield, giving it a moment to think, and then simply crossing through. He lets out a huff of air, relieved that even after all this time, it would still allow him. It’s just as much his protector as it is to his brother.

He takes his time, walking through Remus’s part of the Imagination. The yellowing grass breaks way for trees with fire for leaves. It’s darker sure, more gnarled branches and weird hybrid creatures hiding inside. They don’t attack without order to do so, and besides, Roman could extinguish them with a wave of his hand. They know that and keep their distance.

There’s the sound of laughter and Roman follows that. It brings him to an open field within the fire forest. Logan, Remus, and Deceit are there, talking on a ratted picnic blanket. Roman watches for a moment, seeing just how happy they are, when Remus snaps his head up and the atmosphere shifts.

Remus stands and is holding his Morning Star in a blink. Roman lifts his hands in a surrender and takes a single step back. He’s not here to fight. Deceit grabs Remus’s open hand to keep him there while Logan gets up and places his hands on Remus’s shoulders. Though Remus drops the weapon he doesn’t look happy about it.

Logan turns to Roman then, jaw set hard, and walks towards him. Roman meets him half way, far enough to give them the illusion of privacy while still being in the open. Logan’s eyes are still red, his hands positioned tightly in front of him.

“Logan,” Roman greets warmly.

“Roman,” Logan says coldly. Roman swallows hard. He fidgets with his fingers and looks anywhere but Logan. A silence stretches. A deep breath.

“I owe you an apology,” Roman says suddenly. It’s true. He inhales harshly and pulls himself up high, setting his shoulder and putting his hands behind his back. He is a prince, he should look the part. Logan deserves a proper apology. Logan blinks at him.

“I was.. unkind to you, and though I did not realize it, it is no excuse for my actions.” Roman continues. He refuses now to look anywhere but Logan.

“I should have never given you reason to hide things from me, especially when it falls under my jurisdiction such as this.” He chances a glance over at Deceit and Remus, both standing coiled to pounce, waiting to step in should they need to. Logan tenses but still says nothing.

“You deserve better than that, a better friend than that, and for that I am sorry. And even if you don’t forgive me, I shall strive to do better and stand up for you in the future.” Roman nods to himself, setting himself up to do just that in his head. Logan, says nothing.

It’s silent in the clearing, every creature holding it’s breath to see what will happen or at the very least chase Roman back to his side. Logan looks down and twists his hands together. The quiet is enough of an answer for Roman.

“For what it’s worth,” Roman adds, taking a step back.

“I haven’t seen you smile like this in years… And I am happy for you.” Logan lets out a huff and that will have to be enough. Roman nods to himself again and turns to head back to his side. He makes it just a few steps.

“Roman-” Roman spins on his heel, Logan reaching a hand out to him just slightly. Logan snaps his hands back to his sides once he realizes what he’s done. Roman waits, he can be patient for Logan. Logan clears his throat.

“I.. accept your apology,” Logan says gently, looking at Roman with such a fragile hope in his eyes. Roman deflates, those few words such a relief. He walks back to Logan and carefully takes one of Logan’s hands in his, giving it a squeeze. Logan nods his head to the action, wrapping his own mind around it. It causes Roman to let out a snort of a laugh, and in turn Logan lets out one of his own.

Soon that snort turns into a giggle and then a laugh shared between them, and then Roman lets out a happy scream. He rushes forward the last bit of space between them to scoop Logan up in his arms and spin him in a circle. Logan holds tight around his shoulders, laughing himself. Roman stops them when he’s dizzy, Logan reaching up to settle his glasses back on his face. Roman ruins that by cradling Logan’s face between his hands, startling him silent, and looking at him sincerely.

“You, are my best friend Logan,” Roman says earnestly. Logan swallows and clears his throat, twice, again.

“A-and you are mine,” His voice still cracks. Roman smiles brightly to him and is gifted Logan smiling back. Roman puts their heads together and can only feel happiness at being forgiven for his misdeeds, the power to do better, the chance to do so. They pull back still smiling at each other. The image of Logan teary eyed and sinking out is replaced by a new relieved look.

“So,” Roman says and links their arms together. He takes a bold step and pulls Logan back to his partners.

“The next time you’re in the light sides, I _insist_ on tea time. I want to hear every detail of how you got together,” Roman haughtily demands as they reach the picnic blanket.

“Because I can’t imagine my brother is classy enough to pull this off on his own,” Roman teases nicely. Remus lets out an offended gasp. Logan snorts at him but looks fondly to Remus and Deceit.

“I can be classy!” Remus demands, waving to himself and his outfit changes to something akin to a school girl’s porno outfit. Roman smacks a hand to his face.

“Darling please, later,” Deceit says smoothly. Remus crosses his arms in a pout and flops to the ground, grumbling to himself. He only stops when Logan reaches down to ruffle his already mangled hair, then he lets out a weird purr. Roman rolls his eyes and lets Logan out of his hands.

“I should head back, see if I can do any.. damage control,” He mumbles the last bit but it’s heard all the same. Logan takes a deep breath.

“That would be appreciated.” He admits. Roman smiles softly and backs away.

“Remember, tea, my room, I insist.” Logan lets out a gentle laugh, both Deceit and Remus looking dreamily up at him.

“I won’t miss it.” Logan is beaming. Roman clicks his tongue in a wink and fully turns to walk back through the burning woods back to his side of the Imagination. 

The grass is lush and welcomes him back easily. He takes a deep breath and returns to his castle. He paces along the stone walls, the carpet silencing his footsteps. He finds himself back in the portrait room. Patton and Virgil’s painting’s have not changed, but Logan’s is now smiling much wider between his partner’s portraits. Roman happily looks up at it, and then stops still upon turning around.

His portrait with his brother has shifted to a pose he’s never seen before. Their swords are still crossed, but now painted Roman is giving his brother a side eyed look, and is smiling at him. In turn, painted Remus is returning that side eyed look, and has a wide grin on his face as well.

Roman stares at it for a while, unable to help the genuine happy expression he feels blooming on his face. Doesn’t matter what the others say, there is no changing Roman’s mind that this was the right thing for him to do. Now, he has a promise to keep, and tea to prepare for.

**Author's Note:**

> -somersaults-


End file.
